Sushi
by bart4nat
Summary: Sushi was one of his favorite foods of all time. He craved it like a girl craves chocolate on Valentine's day. So what do you do when you're boyfriend is deathly afraid of fish? Slash. Kaishin. Lemon. Boyxboy. 2 chapters One-shot& the morning after.
1. Night Of

Warnings: slash, boyxboy, lemon, minor language

Pairing: Kaito/Shinichi

Disclaimer: I own neither Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.

A/N: I was trying to write another chapter for my other KaiShin story but I could get past the first paragraph so I wrote this instead. Fell asleep about half-way through but...

Also amomaxia is slang for having sex in a semi-public place. If you catch any errors tell me and I'll fix them, I re-read it but I'm only human and I know how misspelled or misused words can ruin the mood and reading.

Sushi was one of his favorite foods of all time. He craved it like a girl craves chocolate on Valentine's day. So what do you do when you're boyfriend is deathly afraid of fish?

Take him out to your favorite sushi place for dinner without telling him before hand, of course.

And if he gets mad there's always the rough make-up sex later on. It's a win-win situation, right?

That's what Shinichi had thought when he planned on taking his boyfriend out for dinner. Nothing could have gone wrong. Shinichi wasn't the detective of the East for nothing. He had thought of comebacks for every argument Kaito could ever try to throw at him and more.

So, of course, when the moment Kaito saw the restaurant and turned around to walk away, Shinichi already had his argument planned out and waiting for delivery.

"Kaito, It won't be that bad. The fish we can see are dead and the only live ones are in the back. I've been here before and you won't ever have to see them" Shinichi said it in his most reasonable tone of voice, hoping to persuade his boyfriend to come back and have dinner with him.

"That's not the problem and you know it Shinichi." He never turned around or faltered in his steps but there was something in his voice that made Shinichi question his course of action before brushing it off.

"Look, Kaito, I know you're afraid of fish but.."

"That's not the problem, Shinichi!"

Kaito stopped and pivoted on his foot, glaring at Shinichi through misty eyes.

He had stopped at the park just outside of Adventure Land. Phosphorescent lights illuminated the pathway every 5 or so feet but they also reflected off of the still wet tear tracks running down Kaito's face, making them look golden.

Shinichi started, apology on the tip of his tongue"Kai..."

"No, Shinichi. Just...no. You don't even know what you did wrong, do you? Do you even care?"

Kaito's hands were clenched in tight fists, his whole body trembling whether from hurt or angerhe couldn't tell, but when he reached out to take his hand Kaito wrenched his body out of reach, furiously using his arms to scrub away any lingering tears.

Shinichi stood there, knees slightly bent, looking all the while, like an adult talking to a kid throwing a tantrum.

"You know I care about you Kaito. I would never do anything to hurt you..."Shinichi stopped cold when the fire in his lover's eyes reignited and he started advancing on him, backing him up into a tree just off the path, hidden in the shadows of a large bush.

"Never hurt me, you say? Then what, pray tell, did you think would happen when you chose your appetite for f-fish over you boyfriend of 2 years? Did you think I'd be all happy and tell you it was okay and that it didn't matter to me that you'd choose to write off my feelings in favor of your _stomach_?" By the end his tone was incredulous, and Shinichi could see where he was coming from but it was twisted and not what he'd meant at all!

"I didn't mean if that way, Kaito. Really. I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal, you know? I mean, I figured you might be a little angry but we always make-up and you know, the sex is good, but I mean, not like it matters, the sex, but, that is, I really do care about you a lot and you know I do so I'm..."

Shinichi was unable to finish when he collided with the tree, Kaito on top of him, devouring his mouth. A tongue was thrusting into his mouth, but before he could recover it was pulled back.

"You are just too fucking adorable when you're all flustered like that."Kaito breathed it into Shinichi's ear and really it was true. Hair mussed up because of agitated hands running through it, lips gleaming in the glow of artificial light from a nervous tongue darting out to wet them. A shudder wracked his body, and Shinichi gripped Kaito's T-shirt in his hands to keep upright. He tried to glare at Kaito because he knew his ear was his most sensitive spot but Kaito went on before he could muster it up.

"And now..." a slow lick around the shell of his ear and goosebumps on his arms.

"You" A nip to the earlobe and a gasp.

"Look" A tongue laving over the red mark, soothing it and eyes fluttering closed.

"Utterly" A tongue dipping just inside the ear and trembling.

"Fuckable."

Shinichi's legs gave out when that was breathed, too softly, into his ear. Even with his eyes closed Shinichi could see the undeniably sexy cat-got-the-canary smirk that he knew would be planted on his lover's kiss swollen lips.

The two had sunk down together, Kaito fitted between Shinichi's thighs as he leaned against the tree. So when Kaito rolled his hips and their clothed erections found friction, Shinichi threw his head back colliding with the tree with a low thunk.

The pleasure was building, the energy from the earlier fight fueling their need.

When Kaito's hands ran up under Shinichi's shirt searching for the familiar pleasure points, Shinichi attempted to grab hold of what little semblance of thought he had left to put forward a protest.

"Kaito...ngh...we c-can't... do this...here."

Despite his words the moment Kaito ran his nails over a pert nipple Shinichi moaned and arched into the touch.

"Well, now" Kaito drawled "You really don't seem to be complaining too much. Who knew the thrill of being caught would turn you on so much. Hmmm?"

Shinichi moved his hands to tangle in Kaito's hair before yanking him down for a brutal kiss, pouring all his annoyance at Kaito in to the way his tongue invaded his lover's mouth and how his hands pulled at his his messy locks before traveling down his back to grab at his ass harshly.

Kaito let a whimper escape and it was swallowed by Shinichi with glee.

Both men froze when a giggling was heard, followed by a low chuckle. A young couple walked into view, their backs to the two under the tree, before sitting down on the bench just in front of the bush hiding them.

Shinichi made to get up but Kaito moved positions so he was straddling Shinichi, before pushing him down into the grass, deeper into the shadows hiding them.

"Kaito!" Shinichi hissed caught between throwing looks at he couple, and glaring at his now smirking boyfriend.

"Now, now Shinichi."Kaito purred, leaning over his boyfriend to purr directly in his ear without being caught, "We need to be quiet or we'll be caught. And you can't tell me you aren't enjoying this. I can feel you, all throbbing and hard."

He rolled his hips as if to prove his point, grinding his erection against Shinichi's and it was true, Shinichi was so hard it was painful, the trouser's too constricting around his cock for it to be anything but uncomfortable.

"Kaito..." Shinichi whimpered begging for something but not thinking past what and the sound shot straight down into his groin, forcing Kaito to bite back a groan when he heard the couple start talking.

"Did you hear that?" asked the girl, pulling back from her boyfriend.

"Hear what, love?" The man pulled back to look around, as well.

"I thought I heard whimpering.." The confusion in her tone was evident.

"It's probably just some animal." He shrugged it off.

"Yeah..." She trailed off hesitantly before going back to kissing her boyfriend.

Shinichi and Kaito had sat frozen, but then Kaito started undoing Shinichi's shirt, his hips rolling to keep Shinichi's attention .

Slowly, as each piece of skin was revealed, Kaito lavished it with attention from his mouth and hands, leaving glistening bite marks trailing over the exposed torso.

Moans and whimpering were fighting to be let out and Shinichi had to viciously hold them back, hands at his side, ripping the grass to shreds.

Shinichi's knew he was going to lose it when he felt something warm and wet dipping into his belly button repeatedly, and he shoved his arm into his mouth but instead of blocking his scream of pleasure he was blocking the whimper that almost escaped when he felt a hand gripping the base of his cock tightly holding his orgasm off.

Kaito grinned evilly before pulling Shinichi's pants down and lowering himself until his face was level with the hand gripping Shinichi's pulsing cock. Shinichi locked eyes with his lover and couldn't stop the painful force of a dry orgasm ripping through his body at the picture he made.. Sweat rolling down from his just-shagged hair, eyes glazed with pleasure and mischief, tongue peeking from swollen lips running up his engorged length.

All Shinichi could feel when he came back to himself, was his lover's tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock again, and again, and again.

When Kaito looked back up and he saw Shinichi staring at him with hazy eyes, cheeks wet from the tears his orgasm had wrenched out of him he took it as a sign and flicked his tongue into Shinichi's head, spearing it with different intensities before abruptly taking the whole head into his mouth and giving it a hard suck.

Shinichi cried out, both hands shooting to grab Kaito's head, hips attempting to thrust int the deliriously hot mouth wreaking havoc on his body.

"K-Kaito." Shinichi whimpered, a sound that went straight to Kaito's already rock hard cock almost sending him over the edge before he could regain his grip on himself. Instead he deep-throated his boyfriend sending hummed vibration through the cock, completely shutting down any last sense of modesty or self Shinichi might have had left.

"K-Kai...please...l-let me...cum. Oh god, Kaito please!" The sound of his lover, usually so strong and independent, begging him through tears to allow his release had Kaito cumming in his own pants.

As his orgasm erupted, Kaito sagged, hand loosening it's grip on Shinichi's cock enough that Shinichi's release could finally grab hold of him.

Shinichi screamed as the pleasure became too much and blacked out, back sagging from it's impossible arch as his cum continued to shoot down his lover's throat straight into his stomach.

Kaito never moved, milking every last drop while the steely flesh in his mouth softened. When it was all gone, Kaito used his last wave of energy to struggle his boyfriends boxers back on, before collapsing on top off him, sleep dragging both back to into his hold as barely there "I love you"s were exchanged.

A/N I have an idea for the "morning after" but I'm probably going to make it the next chapter. This was going to be a one-shot but I can't finish it right now and it's at a point where I can put it up. But Kaito wasn't OOc at the beginning he was leading Shinichi on so he could take advantage of him. He is a cunning little thief, isn't he?

So, can anyone guess who the other couples was? Or what they think is going to happen? =P


	2. Morning After

A/N For some reason I can never actually do the scene where they're waking up. It's always after, which is actually why I'm stuck on my other KaiShin story. I need Haibara to walk in on them but I can't wake them up lol. Anyways Morning after, hope it makes you laugh some.

-thoughts-

"talking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was horrible of you, Kaito. I didn't even get to eat." An irritated voice traveled down the stairs to the young man cooking at the stove, making him pause in flipping an omelet to look towards the open door leading in to the hall.

-Hmmm, looks like Shinichi's up- He stared at the door for a few more seconds before going back to making breakfast.

"Yeah, but I did. And I know you enjoyed it as much as I did having your..."

"Kaito!"

-I can just imagine the blush on his face- He finished dishing out breakfast just as the two bickering walked in.

"What? It's not like there's anyone else here...." Kaito trailed off, having finally turned to face the kitchen in response to the mortified look he saw crossing his boyfriend's face. "What are_ you_ doing here?!"

Hakuba just raised an eyebrow before motioning to the omelettes on the counter. "Making breakfast." It was said in a tone of voice that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How the hell did you get in my _house_?" Hakuba finally turned to look at Shinichi whose face was stuck between horror and incredulity.

Hakuba opened his mouth to respond but at that moment his girlfriend decided it was time to make an entrance. "Oh, that was me." She said, making her way past the men frozen in the doorway. "I took the spare key from under the mat." The blank looks she got confused her and she looked towards her boyfriend.

"Haven't told them yet." He mouthed in response to her questioning look.

"Well, who did you think brought you back after your...strenuous...activities?" If asked she would have been hard put to describe the looks on their faces in that moment, but she shrugged it off. "What? Would you have preferred it if we left you out in the park?" The look she gave the couple was one of a person who was questioning your mental state.

"Don't mind them, Ran. I think they're just a little slow this morning." Ran just shrugged again and gave her boyfriend a kiss before spotting breakfast.

"Ooh, omelets, yummy." She grabbed a plate and slathered it in ketchup(much to Hakuba's obvious disgust) before continuing on, albeit a little distractedly.

" And I guess it's reasonable for Shinichi, I mean he got brained pretty good last night if what we saw was anything to go by. Kaito,however," a stern pointed look to the man in question, who's mouth was flapping like his worst nightmares, " has no excuse. I mean, really" she huffed. "It doesn't take _that_ much energy to give a good blowjob."

Hakuba chuckled and leaned back against the counter, blowing on his steaming coffee. "You would know."

"Oh god." Shinichi squeaked. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, fueling his humiliation

-Oh god. Not only did I _not_ need that mental picture*internal shudder* but Hakuba and Ran saw Kaito giving me...- His thoughts broke off when he saw his supposed friend exchanging an unsettling look with the blonde detective.

"So..." Ran said casually,_ too _casually for Shinichi's suspicious mind to let it go, "you _do_ plan on calling us next time you two...get in the mood...right? I mean, you can't leave us hanging like that, you didn't even go all the way." She frowned at that. "I was really disappointed at that." She clucked her tongue, looking all the while like she was discussing the weather.

"Ran. Love. I think you've broken them." A thud confirmed Hakuba's suspicions. Ran turned around and (in her defense) anyone in her position would have done the same...

"Hakuba."A flat, inflectionless, voice that gave no hint as to what she was doing.

"Hmm?" An amused hum that showed he saw past it.

"Get the camera. Now."

A low chuckled was his response before a flash went off and moments later, a picture came into existence that would mean years of servitude from the one's in it. A picture like a car crash, so horribly demeaning that one can't help but stare, that women all over the world would die for.

In this masterpiece (for it could only be that) the Great Detective of the East was shown, clad only in his soiled boxers, in a dead faint at the feet of the The Moonlight Magician Kaito Kid who, while wearing a small white towel around his hips, was doing an award-winning imitation of a gold-fish.

Ran gave a sigh of contentment, imagining all the things she could make them do with that picture.

-But first- She clapped her hands-To make copies- The giggle that escaped her would haunt the mind of those within hearing range until the of time (or until something worse comes along and replaces it)


End file.
